


Grief Shared

by calibratingentropy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alternate Universe, Baby Slings, F/M, Galra are like seahorses, Implied Alien Genitalia, Implied/Referenced Male Lactation, Keith has Three Parents, Non-Verbal Character, Nonsexual/Nonromantic Kissing, Nudity, Off-screen Mpreg (sort of!), Other, Polyamory, Precocious Toddler Keith, Quad-sexed Ovoviviparous Marsupial Galra, Separation from family, Sign Language, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibratingentropy/pseuds/calibratingentropy
Summary: It's risky for undercover agents to meet, but in the wake of returning from Earth, Krolia and Ulaz take it. No one else could possibly understand their grief over leaving their precious child and human partner behind, and grief shared is a burden lifted.Written for the Voltron Rair Pair Flashbang!





	Grief Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my betas: Geist, Pterodotyl, PictoJournalist, RahneDrop and dani_the_owl.
> 
> Extra special thanks to the artist who illustrated my fic, [Dani_the_owl (at Tumblr)](https://irani-owl.tumblr.com/) [Here's the illustration!](https://irani-owl.tumblr.com/post/178531566254/for-the-voltronrarepairflashbang-great-fic-i)
> 
> Fast facts:  
> \--In this AU, Galra have four distinct sexes (female, male, switch, and carrier), and children usually have three parents. The parental terms are not gendered, because multiple sexes can fill each of the roles (sire/father, brood-mother, and pouch-mother)  
> \--Krolia is a female, and gender identifies female. Ulaz is a switch, and identifies male.  
> \--Galra children (and many hybrids) don't develop the ability to use vocal speech until approximately 4-5 years, and rely mostly on scent and some non-speech sounds to communicate before them.  
> \--I use Kyle as the name of Keith's Dad

Meetings between agents were frowned upon, and rare because of it. But Ulaz had ached for this meeting ever since Krolia had left Earth. Now, back to his mission and promoted because of his success with Sendak’s prosthesis, Ulaz had more leeway in his movements, and he was going to use it for this, Kolivan’s approval or not. 

Krolia had been assigned to infiltrate Granveig’s forces, and what little Ulaz had learned indicated success. Granveig had been having issues with his prosthetic eye. It was a perfect opportunity, even if it meant leaving his post. 

The upgrade was easy, and Ulaz given a berth for a sleep-shift before returning to his post. He had time to find Krolia’s location and— 

The door chimed, and Krolia didn’t give Ulaz more than a tick before launching herself at him. The scent of grief unfolded from where she’d been repressing her emotions, and there was nothing left to do but let his own out. His pouch was so achingly empty, missing the child he should have been carrying at least a cycle more. The child he’d had to leave behind and would never see again, all because of the looming threat of Zarkon. 

Krolia bared her teeth at Ulaz’s uniform and roughly tugged at the snaps. “Out of this. I don’t want masks right now.” 

“I could say the same to you,” Ulaz replied, but he was as eager as she to be out of the Empire’s constrictions, even symbolically. 

Heartbeats later, they were bare to each other and tumbled into bed together. Krolia straddled Ulaz, and he nuzzled the magenta markings swirling over her chest. She arched into it, clawtips combing through his mane, but her rising arousal stuttered out into grief again. Ulaz hadn’t been able to muster it to begin with, and joined her when she keened. 

Their beautiful child, and the human they’d both come to love, separated from them because the universe was cruel. Ulaz could recite the reasons, _believed_ them even, but it didn’t make the pain any less. 

“I miss him, I miss them,” Krolia whispered, her claws digging into his back. Ulaz responded by running his own claws through her mane to comfort. 

Partial success, but enough to make the suggestion he’d been planning on. “Did you receive the last message?” 

She nodded, stretching out to align her body with his. “I hadn’t watched it. There’s so little time, and when I realized who the medic from the main fleet was…” 

Ulaz had held off for the same reason. Seeing the glimpses of his human partner (that’s what Kyle was, by the end) and their child was something he craved. However, as much as he ached to watch them immediately, the idea of watching one of Kyle’s messages with Krolia was… It would probably hurt even more, but it would reaffirm their fading bond too, and Ulaz needed _something_. So he reached out for the portable holo to play the message he’d hidden inside junk data. 

Krolia keened, short and sharp, when Kyle’s face appeared. He had his usual lopsided grin on, but even through the holo’s distortion, Ulaz could see the strain. “Hey, Krolia. Ulaz. I got messages from both of you. They’re safe in the box; don’t worry. I— We’re good here. I’m putting away most of my pay for Keith, and he’s started running all on his own last week. Hell, he can almost do handstands and stuff already, and has better balance than any human kid his age I’ve ever heard of. Still no words or even baby babbling, and I know, I _know_ , you guys told me he probably wouldn’t develop that until late because Galra are weird. And he—“ 

Kyle stopped talking to run a hand through his hair and leaned out of frame. Ulaz let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. The development sounded about right, especially considering that humans didn’t develop physical coordination as quickly as Galra did. 

Krolia frowned. “Kyle can’t pick up on scent cues, what if he’s missing—“ 

There! Little Keith curled in Kyle’s arms as he straightened up. Their beautiful joey, pinkish human skin and purple eyes and all. He’d grown, Ulaz could tell, and looked perfectly healthy. Even though Keith had been effectively weaned a full Earth month before Ulaz had left, his teats still _ached_ at the sight. He missed his child so much. Krolia made a wounded noise, breath hitching. “Keith is growing so big.” 

“Hey, sport, show your Mommy and Mama what you can do.” Kyle made a hand gesture, and Keith clapped his hands together and made a different gesture. Kyle followed the gestures, speaking as they went. “He’s got the dexterity for it, and I figure it’ll help him communicate until he develops vocal speech. And he’s saying… Mama. Mama want. No find— Ah hell.” 

Keith’s expression had been getting progressively more upset, and he started making a rapid, high-pitched squeaking from his syrinx. Ulaz had only barely heard the sounds before he’d left, because Keith had just developed the motor ability to control the newly formed organ (ahead of where a full Galra joey would be) and it was good to hear, but also hurt. Those squeaks were distress, begging for help and comfort that Ulaz couldn’t give. 

Krolia warbled, soft and desperate, in her own distress and desire to soothe, and Ulaz found himself joining in as Kyle made a quick exit. Krolia tore her gaze away from the holo with a broken sob, and Ulaz shifted to hold her. It hurt so much. He should have just given Krolia the hormones he’d brought, so she could nurse, but when he’d seen the tiny, helpless joey, struggling so much but with such fighting spirit Ulaz had pulled his pouch open without another thought. 

“I don’t regret a second of it,” he rasped out, meaning every word. The emotional pain was intense, but he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ regret it. He’d helped bring a wonderful child into the world, and Keith was destined for great things. Ulaz could feel it. 

“Me either, but I want— I _need_ —“ Krolia didn’t need to finish. Ulaz understood, and wrapped her up in an embrace, tangling their legs together. She heaved another sob into his shoulder, but Kyle returned to the holo in that moment, Keith strapped to his chest with fabric. 

“Baby sling,” he said, “it’s not as good as a pouch, but it helps him feel calm when he gets upset. I think… I think he can still smell you guys. Ulaz mostly, probably. He does that sometimes when he’s distressed, and I— Dammit, I miss you both too. I shoulda said screw it all and come out there with you, war be damned. I’d’ve found a way to make it; I catch onto stuff quick. I just— Dammit. I think that’s all for this message. Sorry.” 

The holo ended, and Krolia was stressed enough (Ulaz was stressed enough) that Ulaz bent his head down to kiss her. He’d seen tears on Kyle’s face, and wanted to drop everything and run to him. Take him and Keith away or stay on Earth, it didn’t matter which. 

Krolia kissed back, giving into the soothing of sharing kisses, and Ulaz felt more centered when they parted. She gestured at the recording feature while she sat up and curled against Ulaz’s side when he followed her. Ulaz didn’t need to ask. This would probably be the last time they’d have a chance to be together for a very long time. A joint message to Kyle and Keith was appropriate. 

Krolia started when the light blinked on. “We don’t have much time, so we’ll keep this short. We miss you so much. Never forget that we love you. Kyle. Keith, I wish so fiercely that I could watch you grow up—“ 

Her voice hitched, and Ulaz picked up. “I don’t regret it, any of it. I would do this all again for my child and my partners, no matter the consequence. I love you so much, Keith, and know that I will not rest until the universe is safe for you.” 

That got Krolia to smile. “Yeah, because we’re coming home for you someday. We’re going to bring down Zarkon and come home. I swear it. We’ll come home and never leave again.” 

Her eyes sparkled with something akin to mischief. “And Kyle, I think Keith deserves some siblings someday, don’t you? Maybe Ulaz can brood this time.” 

Ulaz choked but couldn’t deny the fierce want burning in his chest. “I would be honored.” 

There was nothing else but to say goodbye and end the message. Ulaz felt a little better with a goal to reach for, and nuzzled Krolia’s temple. Her scent spiked with a similar want, and she grinned. “Let’s not waste this night.” 

Ulaz didn’t mind at all when she pounced on him.


End file.
